Total Mario Island
by Akka777
Summary: The new show, with Swanky Kong as the host and Diddy Kong as the Co-host/Chef
1. Brawl Like No Other

Brawl Like No Other (Total Mario Island Episode 1)

Diddy Kong was sat in the Camp Mario kitchens, looking at his watch, until Swanky Kong barged in. "We need contestants! We need 40 contestants for my new show... Total Mario Island!"

" Wow! You didn't name it after yourself?"

"Just go!" yelled Swanky. Diddy pottered over to the I.C.T room. He sat down in the large leather recliner and began to type. He e-mailed most of his family first and got _instant_ results: Candy Kong messaged back first, saying she'd be delighted, then Lanky said he was ill, so maybe next time. Funky Kong said he was a little held up at a different game-show, so that moved _him_ off the list. Then Tiny asked when she could come, instantly answered 'ASAP!' Dixie then said she was on her way. Cranky and Wrinkly were looking after Baby and Jr. because the littlun's had been injured. And finally, Chunky messaged that DK was at his, and they could both come. "OK, so that's 5 down and 35 to go!...Eugh...!"

After getting Goombella, Toad, Toadette, Honey Queen, Toadsworth, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Daisy, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo, Yoshi, Dry Bowser, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopa, Paratroopa, Roy, Wendy, Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Dry Bones, King Boo, Shy Guy, Lakitette and Lakitu, Diddy needed only 3 more! 'Hmm...' he pondered. "What about Princess Rosalina! She could bring 2 extra people as-well!" he sent the letter straight away!

When Diddy opened the I.C.T room tent flap, he saw everyone there! Chatting, doing each others hair, playing games...You name it! He didn't, however, see Rosalina. So he stumbled through the crowd smiling at an occasional friend or family member, until he reached the dock of shame. A boat sped towards him from the horizon – It was Rosalina! He couldn't quite make out who she was with though. Diddy collected Swanky, and told him the last three contestants were arriving. "Great!" exclaimed Swanky. The boat reached the dock of shame, and Rosalina hopped off. Followed by...Wiggler and Petey?! "Wiggler and Petey?!" whisper – shouted Swanky. "The only two I could find. Wiggler's not that bad...But Petey talks for _hours!"_

"Wiggler? Not that bad?" asked Swanky, clearly amused.

"Shhhshushhhshshhhh!" Rosalina exclaimed suddenly. "Don't get him angry" she muttered "Or you'll know about it!"

When everyone was settled, Swanky proceeded to tell everyone, that if they won, they would receive £1,000,000. They would do challenges in teams, and which ever team lost, would vote out one of their own players. The two team-mates with the most votes, would go head – to – head in a mini-battle. If it was a draw, the player with the most votes would be eliminated. If it was still a tie, then hewill decide who _he_ want's to be thrown off the show. Oh yeah, and if the teams tie, he decide's which team deserve to he told everyone that they get to pick the teams and team names! It was a mad scramble, but in the end, King Boo, Waluigi, Paratroopa, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Wendy. O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Iggy Koopa, Dry Bowser and Wario were the 'Big Bad Brawlers' Goombella, Birdo, Yoshi, Shy Guy, Lakitette and Lakitu made a team. They were just about to pick a team name, when Wiggler asked if he could join. No-one wanted to make him angry, so they all said yes. Then Petey said he _was_ joining, and their team name was 'The Frutti-Tutti Bunch' Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, Peach, Toadette, Toad, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, Baby Mario and Toadsworth were 'Team Royale' So Candy, Tiny, Dixie, Chunky and DK made...Err...'Kong Power'. Honey Queen was the only person, that didn't have a team! "So, Honey Queen, which team do you want to be on?"

"The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!" She exclaimed.

"OK, now your team colours!"

"Red!" yelled Bowser

"Gold!" cried Peach

"Brown!" boomed DK

"Multi-coloured!" Roared Petey

"Here are your camps – good old-fashioned, tents! Get your teams' colour!"

"The first challenge is...A cave run! Your team must navigate it's way through a cave, but beware: There are so many twists and turns, you might get lost! And you need every single one of your players to get to the finish line! The last whole team to the finish line faces elimination! But the first placed team get a prize!" this sent a buzz of excitement through the group. "Off to the cave!"

Once at the cave, everyone had helmets on, that represented their team. For example, Dry Bones from Big Bad Brawlers had a red helmet. "GO!" yelled Swanky Kong. Kong Power were off to a great start – but could they maintain their lead? Team Royale were doing pretty good as-well! Big Bad Brawlers were strategizing and The Frutti-Tutti Bunch were doing everything slowly, so as not to get lost. Kong Power seemed to know exactly where they were going. "They're just pretending, to throw us off our game!" Toadsworth said matter-of-factly. "OK Toadsworth, so which way?" asked Peach.

"This way!" yelled Luigi running down a tunnel.

Kong Power had reached a dead-end. "But I was sure of it! I was sure it was this way!" Stuttered DK. He did _not _want to be voted off! Chunky hit the ground with his fists several times, and the wall fell away, to reveal another tunnel. "Genius!" cried Candy.

Big Bad Brawlers charged past The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. "So long suckers!" yelled Wario. "This way!" called Dry Bowser dashing down a tunnel.

"Well," said Lakitu "I think it's this way!"

"Yeah!" cried Lakitette "Me too!"

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Wiggler. Everyone ran down the tunnel.

Team Royale had reached a dead-end. There was a small gap in the wall, but no-one could fit through it. "Nice going, Toadsworth!" Said Luigi, trying to save his bacon. "If we had gone the same way as Kong Power, we'd probably be outta here by now!" everyone nodded.

"Well there were different tunnels to choose from, and I was going to choose a different one!" retorted Toadsworth. Everyone nodded.

"LOOK!" screeched Peach "This is going nowhere! Now let's get out of here!" she began to run back down the tunnel.

Big Bad Brawlers were catching up to Kong Power. "Look! There's Dixie from Kong Power! If we catch her, Kong Power will lose, and they'll all blame little Dixie!" cackled Bowser Jr. King Boo swooped over, only for Dixie to run off shouting: "Haha!Haha!HAHA!HAHA!_HAHA!HAHA!"_

"Geez, no need to rub it in..." muttered Roy.

Swanky was waiting at the finish line. "Which team will win?" he wondered aloud, to the camera. "Look, there's Kong Power! But where's Dixie? Oh, there she is, charging out of the cave! Kong Power get first! Here come Big Bad Brawlers. Big Bad Brawlers are second!" Both teams sat down on benches that represented their team. "Who is going to have to vote a player out? The Frutti-Tutti Bunch or Team Royale? Look, here come The Frutti-Tutti Bunch... Followed by Team Royale! Team Royale are catching up! It's neck and neck! Team Royale are pulling ahead... The Frutti-Tutti Bunch win!"

"What? But I crossed the finish line first!" cried Daisy.

"Yeah, but Toadsworth crossed it _last_! And the team with a player that crosses the line last, lose! Oh yeah, Kong Power? Your prize is lots of proper food!"

"_Proper_ food?" questioned Mario.

"Each team will receive disgusting food, but if they win a prize to do with food, (For example, salt and pepper) they will get the prize with their teams meals."

"_Great..._" grumbled Wiggler.

"OK, here we are at the elimination ceremony! If you get a mushroom, then your safe! Mushrooms go to: Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Mario, Peach, Baby Daisy, Toadette, Baby Luigi, Toad and Rosalina. We are left with Daisy, Luigi and Toadsworth. The last mushroom goes to: Daisy! Luigi and Toadsworth, time to face off in the battle... Hay Bale Boom!"

"You have to roll as many hay-bale's as possible into the enemy's basket. Once you have all the hay-bale's used up, the person with the most hay-bale's in their basket, will be blown up by a bob-omb, to the Dock Of Shame, where they get onto the Boat Of Losers and take a ride home. GO!" Luigi went for the bales on the edge, where as Toadsworth took them from the middle. Toadsworth's basket was filling up fast, so he started taking bales from there instead. "That's cheating!" yelled Luigi

"No it is not!"said Toadsworth

"I never said you couldn't!" called Swanky Kong. Luigi growled but carried on taking bales from inbetween both of them - until his basket started to fill up. Then he resorted to the same tactics. Toadsworth's basket was now filling, and Toadsworth was tiring. Luigi took the final bale into Toadsworth's basket. Down fell the bob-omb. Down. Down. Down. It landed in Toadsworth's hands. "This isn't how I expected to..." he began. Toadsworth was blasted away, to the Dock Of Shame. "Toadsworth... Toadsworth... Toadsworth. How does it feel to be the first eliminated?" asked Swanky Kong.

"Unsatisfactory," Replied Toadsworth. "But I believe in Team Royale, and I am certain one of them will win!"

"Goodbye Toadsworth!" called Swanky as Toadsworth was driven away in the Boat Of Losers. "Come back next time, for the most dramatic and exiting episode yet! I know, more exiting than this!"


	2. Rapid Relay

Rapid Relay (Total Mario Island Episode 2)

"Hey! It's me your glamorous host... Swanky Kong! On today's show, the teams must face an incredibly difficult challenge, and one of the contestants will go home empty-handed,"

"OK guys, today you'll be doing a dangerous, rapid...Relay Race!" exclaimed Swanky. Dixie giggled. Swanky glared. Dixie coughed. "You'll start on the zip-splash; a zip-wire that splashes through water. Once on the other side, there is the yoga-ball bounce; a line of yoga-balls that you must roll/bounce across. Then the fly swats; ditches with giant fly swats above them. You jump into the ditch. The fly swat comes down. You wait 'till it goes up. You jump into the next ditch, etc. The next obstacle is...Oh, you'll find out! The obstacles are shared out equally between your team. GO!" The first set were: Honey Queen for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch, Bowser Jr. for Big Bad Brawlers, Dixie for Kong Power, and Toadette for Team Royale. They swung through the water at high speed, but Bowser Jr. fell off. Big Bad Brawlers were now behind! Dixie charged onto yoga-ball bounce, followed immediately by Toadette and Honey Queen a bit behind them. Toadette and Dixie were across yoga-ball bounce in a matter of seconds, but Honey Queen fell off almost straight away! Bowser Jr. finally got out of the water and tagged Bowser, who actually_ did _fall off straight away! Dixie was zooming through the fly swats, but Baby Mario, who Toadette had tagged was _not _so good. He took ages to get out of the ditches! Honey Queen passed on to Goombella who navigated the fly swats quite well! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch and Team Royale were neck and neck, but Kong Power had a clear lead...As usual! Bowser reached Iggy, who began the fly swats. Dixie passed on to Chunky who began the rope swing of doom. Baby Mario and Goombella reached the rope swing of doom. How was Goombella going to do the rope swing of doom? "Come on, you can do it Goombella!" Yelled Yoshi. Goombella grabbed it with her feet and swung. She saw Baby Mario and Chunky Kong had fallen. Could she give The Frutti-Tutti Bunch the lead? Yes! She reached the other side and tagged Yoshi. Iggy finished the fly swats and passed on to Waluigi, who got Big Bad Brawlers back in the game! Yoshi attempted the slippery doughnuts, and managed! He took a little rest though, before carrying on. Waluigi tagged Wendy, who began to close the gap between Big Bad Brawlers and The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. Baby Mario passed on to Baby Daisy who slipped across the slippery doughnuts with ease! Chunky Kong slipped off, which meant Kong Power were in last, and it was his fault! Yoshi and Lemmy, who Wendy had tug, were onto the hamster way express! You had to roll across water in an inflatable, giant hamster ball. When they were half way through, Baby Daisy arrived. Chunky Kong _finally_ reached hamster way express, and began to catch up with Baby Daisy! Yoshi passed on to Shy Guy and Lemmy passed on to Dry Bones. Then Baby Daisy arrived and tagged Mario. Chunky Kong turned up, only seconds later, tagging Tiny Kong. The next obstacle, was a minefield of mounds. You had to navigate your way round, or over them, to the other side. Dry Bones was doing quite well, and had got Big Bad Brawlers 1st place! Shy Guy wasn't doing too badly, and still had second. Tiny zoomed in and overtook Mario, leaving Team Royale

in last. Dry Bones passed on to King Boo, who began the next obstacle: building a puzzle bridge and climbing over it. King Boo was not good at this. He was a ghost. He used his crown to manoeuvre the pieces of bridge. Shy Guy came to the bridge challenge and began to catch up. Then Tiny reached that challenge too. Shy Guy had built three quarters of his bridge, Tiny half, and King Boo a quarter, when Mario exited his challenge and tug Rosalina. Team Royale were very far behind. But it seemed Rosalina was quite a fast builder. Shy Guy and Tiny Kong finished building their bridges at the same time, and Rosalina had almost finished, but King Boo was only half way done. Shy Guy tagged Wiggler, who set off after Tiny Kong, who had begun to pull ahead. Rosalina scrambled over to Baby Luigi and tug him, whilst King Boo tried to catch up. The next obstacle was climbing across some twisted metal poles, to get to the other side of the abyss. Baby Luigi did not look happy about this. Tiny Kong was overtaken by Wiggler, who has many feet, which made this task easy, even though Tiny was a monkey. King Boo finally finished the bridge and tagged Koopa, who began to make his way across the pole. "Come on Baby Luigi!" Yelled Daisy. "You can do it!" Baby Luigi began to inch along the twisted pole. Wiggler reached the other side and proceeded to the next challenge: Walking across a wobbly balance beam, above a bog. Wiggler was doing great in the balance beam challenge. Tiny tug Candy who carefully tip-toed along the balance beam. Wiggler finished and tug Lakitette. Koopa finished and tagged Paratroopa. The next challenge was navigating your way through a minefield...No honestly! A minefield! The mines were bob-ombs. Lakitette took one step and was blown up. Paratroopa and Candy had almost finished the balance beam. Baby Luigi tagged Toad who began the balance beam. Lakitette had got halfway through the minefield, when Paratroopa tagged Roy and Candy got off the balance beam. Candy began following Lakitette's exact moves, so the bob-ombs were already out of the way. Roy just ran as fast as he could. Toad hopped off the balance beam and tagged Luigi. Roy finished the mine field at the same time as Lakitette, and just moments later Candy completed it. Candy ran straight on, but Lakitette tagged Birdo and Roy tagged Larry. The next challenge was a key hunt. Each team had a key, that unlocked a door enabling them to continue. Larry found The Frutti-Tutti Bunch's key, and was going to give it to Birdo when he saw Bowser glaring at him. Larry pushed the key under a bush and carried on looking for Big Bad Brawler's key. Luigi finished and tagged Baby Peach, who started to look for the key. Birdo looked under the bush and found The Frutti-Tutti Bunch's key. She ran over to the gate and inserted the key. Only seconds later, Baby Peach found Team Royale's key, and Larry found Big Bad Brawlers key. Larry tug Wario, Baby Peach tagged Peach and Birdo tagged Lakitu. The next obstacle was walking across a plank avoiding swinging Spiny's. Lakitu was off to a good start. Peach was doing OK, but Wario wasn't doing well. In fact, he hadn't even taken a step! Candy found Kong Powers key, ran through the door and tagged DK. DK didn't do much better than Wario. When they both started moving, Lakitu had tagged Petey and Peach had nearly reached the end of the plank! The final challenge was climbing a ladder and then doing a great slide to the finish line. Petey began to climb; rather fast actually. Peach reached the bottom of her teams ladder and began scaling the incredibly high piece of metal. DK was off the plank, and making his way towards the ladder. Then Wario finished and tagged Dry Bowser, who charged over to the ladder. Peach was dropping behind, even though she had had a massive lead over DK and Dry Bowser. Petey reached the top and began to slide. Then Dry Bowser reached the top too. Peach began closing in on DK, but he reached the top, and then so did she. "Ooh! Who's gonna win?" asked Swanky, leaning forwards in his seat. Now Peach had the advantage, as she was lighter. She whizzed past DK, and began to catch up with Petey, but Dry Bowser was just made of bones, so he sped off. "First place goes to...Big Bad Brawlers! Second goes to Team Royale, and who will come third?" Petey and DK were almost neck and neck! "Third place goes to Kong Power! Ooh, that means The Frutti-Tutti Bunch come last! Big Bad Brawlers, your prize is...A hot-tub! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony,"

"The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. Mushrooms go to: Lakitu, Honey Queen, Goombella, Birdo, Shy Guy and Wiggler. Yoshi, Lakitette, Petey. One of you gets a mushroom. That person is...Lakitette! Yoshi, Petey you will battle it out in...Pain-ting!"

"You have to paint a picture. Then I pick the best picture. The person with the losing painting is eliminated! GO!" Yoshi looked at the canvas for a few seconds. He had an amazing idea! Petey looked at the canvas. Then he got out all the paints, and splashed them onto the canvas. "Tiiiimes up!" Swanky Kong called. Petey walked over with his splash of colour. "_What_,may I ask, is_ that_?" asked Swanky. "It's my land of colour!" exclaimed Petey.

"I see," said Swanky flatly. "Next!" he called. Yoshi walked over with his...Blank canvas! "What...?" asked Swanky.

"Use your imagination!" said Yoshi mysteriously.

All of a sudden, Swanky's face lit up. "I love it!" he cried.

"Petey, how do you feel about being eliminated?"

"Well not very good actually, you see..."

"OK, bye!" called Swanky. The Boat Of Losers set off, into the horizon...

"Who will be eliminated next? Which team will get the prize? And will Larry break under the pressure? Find out all that, and more! In the next episode of: Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha


	3. The Great Fire(s) Of Mario Island

The Great Fire Of Mario Island (Total Mario Island Episode 3)

"Hello, and today on Total Mario Island, the competitors try a _fiery _challenge!"

"Um...Excuse me! Mr. Swanky!" called Larry

"Yes, Larry Koopa?"

"Me and my friends have been thinking. Can we form a new team?"

"Sure! Why not? Who's in it?"

"Me, Koopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, King Boo and Lemmy,"

"Team name?" The newly formed team had a small discussion, before deciding on In-casts. As oppose to _out_casts "Team colour?"

"Deep blue" said Larry coolly.

"The next challenge is...Fire Brigade!"

"Every team has their own fire to put out, you have to find things to put your fire out with. The first team to finish get an advantage in the second round. GO!" The teams rushed round, trying to put their fire's out.

"I know!" suggested Lemmy. "We could put_ wood_ over the fire to put it out!"

"Yeah!" Agreed everyone else.

"I have an idea!" squealed Peach.

"Yeah, go on!" Daisy said encapsulated in this not yet spoken idea.

"Collect water from the sea," she continued, pointing down the beach. "And splash it on the fire!"

"Uh...Goin' to collect some water!" called Daisy running along the sand.

In-casts were very puzzled. "What went wrong?" asked Lemmy.

"I don't know, but we'd better think of something else!" confessed King Boo, hesitantly.

"OK, we've lost 5 players, so we'd better do something fast!" growled Bowser. "How about...No, I lost it," muttered Wario.

"Hey!"mused Waluigi "We could use water, like Team Royale!"

"Brilliant!" Bowser grinned to himslef.

"Oy!" Toadette yelled at Big Bad Brawlers. "Stop copying us!"

"Uh...No thanks!" retorted Dry Bowser. With one massive lob, Roy threw an armful of water on to his teams fire, and it hissed out. "Advantage to Big Bad Brawlers!" called Swanky.

"For the second part of the challenge, you have to zip-wire through some rings of fire, individually. The first team to have every member down to the ground, win. Big Bad Brawlers get to start half way down. Oh yeah, and if you fall off, you have to go again! GO!" Goombella for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch, Roy for Big Bad Brawlers, Toadette for Team Royale, Larry for In-casts and Chunky for Kong Power. They all zipped down with ease. In the next bunch, DK fell off for Kong Power, and Wario fell off for Big Bad Brawlers. Then Lemmy fell off for In-casts. Lakitu fell off for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. fell off for Big Bad Brawlers. "In a mad rush...Team Royale won! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch came second, then Kong Power, and then... In-casts! Yes, the team that got the advantage, lost. Team Royale, you get a lighter, to make a fire, to cook food and warm your hands on. Big Bad Brawlers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony,"

"Hello, Big Bad Brawlers. If you receive a mushroom, you are safe. Mushrooms go to: Roy, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Wendy. O. Koopa and Iggy Koopa. Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario. One of you will get a mushroom. That person is...Bowser Jr.! Wario, Bowser, you will face off, in...Peek-a-'boo'!"

"Boo's will pop up, and you have to scare them. The person with the most scares after times up, wins. GO!" A Boo appeared, and Bowser roared. A Boo appeared and Wario shouted. This went on for some time. "Tiiiiimes up!" cried Swanky Kong. When the scores were checked, it was 17-17. "So. The person eliminated, that had the most original votes is... A draw. So I pick who should go! And I pick...Wario! Because he smells. Anything to say for yourself?"

"I did _not_ deserve to lose, you..." fumed Wario.

"Goodbye, Wario!" the Boat Of Losers drove off, along the glistening ocean. "Who will be eliminated next? Is someone trying to vote out Boswer? Or is it just some people randomly voting for him? Find out, next time on Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario


	4. O' Is For Obstacles

O Is For Obstacle's (Total Mario Island Episode 4)

"Hello, and welcome, to everyone's favourite show: Total Mario Island!" Swanky Kong grinned.

"OK guys, today you're doing an obstacle course. The first team to have three people finish from their team, get a prize. The team that lose will face elimination!"

"_Another_ obstacle course?" sighed Iggy.

"What's the matter with obstacle courses? Hmm?" snapped Swanky.

"OK, OK..."

"Anyway, on your marks...GO!" The first obstacle was a sky net. It was a big net, suspended by wooden poles. If you fall, then you're out. Suddenly the mad rush had begun! Paratroopa flying Koopa across, Dixie swinging on the ropes like a monkey...Which I suppose she is! Then, Wendy and Peach's shoes got stuck! "Help!" Peach cried, exasperated.

"OMG, I'm stuck!" yelled Wendy. Daisy turned round, and rushed over to Peach, who was now just dangling there. "Hold onto my leg!" Daisy said, breathless because of the sudden sprint. Peach grabbed on, but just pulled Daisy down as-well! "Luigi!"yelled Daisy

"Mario!" screamed Peach at the top of her voice. Mario and Luigi dashed over and pulled the Princesses out. Before Daisy or Peach could say anything, Wendy tripped from her stuck position, crashed into Peach and they both fell through the holes! "Mama Mia!" Daisy, Mario and Luigi carried on to the next obstacle. Everyone was stood in a line. "Hey, it's me! Swanky Kong! You gotta wait until everyone's finished the obstacle before we carry on! GO!" There was a line of hang-gliders. Everyone had to take their hang-glider and fly across the top of a volcano, to the other side, where the next obstacle was waiting. They all grabbed their assigned hang-glider, leaving two behind. (Wendy and Peach's.) Everyone swooped in and out of lava bursts, but DK and Bowser were too heavy, and Baby Luigi and Toad were too scared, so they didn't do it. DK and Bowser were collected in a helicopter, just before they touched the lava. When everybody had reached the other side, the next obstacle was revealed. It was a giant treadmill. You had to jump onto it, over the gap of water. Then run to the other side. The occasional item would drop, to make you fall off. "GO!" Swanky Kong shouted, with more cheese in his voice than usual. That meanta_ lot_ of cheese. Everybody started running, but then after a few hits, Iggy, Lemmy and Larry fell. Daisy, Waluigi, Rosalina, Luigi and Mario reached the other side in no time at all! Only moments later, Wiggler finished. Then King Boo, Paratroopa and Koopa, and Honey Queen. Then everyone else turned up. Everyone but Baby Mario. He was crawl-walking as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough. He was swept off the treadmill.

"Two more obstacle's, and then the final stretch!" called out Swanky. The next obstacle was a boxing ring, full of spiny's. You had to take out as many spinys as possible, with out being K.O'd yourself! "GO!" Wiggler was amazing at this. He was 'pow'ing and 'boom'ing and 'whoosh'ing! Mario was pretty good as-well. But Luigi? No. Not Luigi. Within the first 5 seconds he was knocked out. Then it was Candy, Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, Toadette and Tiny. Then Goombella was out cold, followed by Birdo and Shy Guy! Roy had a nervous breakdown, so knocked himself out and at the end, King Boo was eliminated because he hadn't put any to sleep. Short-term anyway! The next obstacle was climbing a hanging rope. "GO!" Dry Bones, Dry Bowser and Lakitette fell straight away. That was it, until everyone reached the top. Then Chunky fell. "OK guys, for some teams, it's impossible to get 3 players to the finish, as they only have 2 or even just 1. So. The first person to cross the line, gets their team a prize. The second gets their team second place, etc.,etc.,etc. However, if your team comes first and last...Your team comes first. GO!" The final stretch was just a running race. Wiggler won, Honey Queen came second, Waluigi came third, Paratroopa fourth, Koopa fifth, Yoshi sixth, Lakitu seventh, Bowser Jr. eighth, and ninth...Daisy! Then Dixie, Rosalina, Mario. "Kong Power...Commiserations! Your first elimination! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch, congratulations, your prize is...Super Warmth Sleeping bags! Specially designed to fit The Frutti-Tutti Bunch members! See you at the elimination ceremony Kong Power!"

"So, your first elimination ceremony huh? If you get a mushroom, you're safe. Mushrooms go to: Candy and Tiny. Dixie, DK, Chunky. Dixie, you got to the final, and let your team down. DK, you were eliminated first. Chunky, you failed at the rope climb. The final mushroom goes to... Chunky! You didn't really do that bad, so...Yeah. Dixie and DK, you'll be facing off in...Banana Slipped!"

"You guys are in the middle of a banana skin bomb site! Navigate your way out as fast as possible, but if you slip on a banana skin, then you're out! GO!" Dixie and DK began to make their way through the banana skins, being careful not to slip on any. DK didn't want to be eliminated, so he went faster. Then Dixie went faster. Then he went faster. Then Dixie went faster. Then he... Slipped! "DK, sorry but you're eliminated! Any last words, before you leave Total Mario Island?"

"Please! Please oh please oh please let me stay! Please oh please!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No. Now I'm running late, so ya gotta go! Goodbye DK! Will the

next episode be even better than today's? Find out, on Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong


	5. Tree-Mendous

Tree-mendous! (Total Mario Island Episode 5)

"Hi, I'm your host, Swanky Kong! Let's see what's happening at the camps. First up: The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!" 

"Awwwooawwaw," said Shy Guy, expressionless.

"What?" questioned Goombella

"He said 'These sleeping bags are very warm.' And I agree!" said Birdo, matter-of-factly.

"What language does he speak? I could use the knowledge in my Tattle Book!" asked Goombella.

"He speaks Shigeruian,"

"Wow!" exclaimed Honey Queen.

"That sounds complicated," said Wiggler flatly.

"Oh, it is!" squealed Birdo.

"Hey! Baby Luigi? Toad?" called Daisy. Toad and Baby Luigi wondered over to Daisy. "Yeah?" asked Toad.

"I saw what happened at the last challenge, so I'm going to give you a pep talk!" whisper-shouted Daisy.

"Yippee," Toad said sarcasticly.

"Breakfast!" called Swanky, into the megaphone. Everyone lined up outside the food tent, for Diddy's daily gruel. After breakfast, Swanky announced the challenge. "You guys have to chop down a tree, then make a dam out of it, on the river! Everyone know what they're doing? Good! GO!" Dry Bowser smiled to himself, before approaching Waluigi. "Hey, Waluigi? Just in case we don't win this challenge, which I'm sure we will win, will you form an alliance with me?"

"Sure, why not. But who do you have in mind of voting out?" asked Waluigi, with a hint of suspicion.

"Bowser. Have you noticed how he's trying to take over the team?"

"Yeah...Yeah!" agreed Waluigi, a bit more confidently now.

"Hey guys, were going to need all our koopa shells to topple this tree...Sorry Waluigi," Waluigi gave Bowser a cold stare, and Dry Bowser smirked. It was all going to plan.

"Right!" boomed Candy, in an important 'I'm in charge' voice. "We have to get this tree down. Pronto!" Chunky banged his fists on the floor, and voilà! "Everyone grab hold of the tree, and lift!"

"Alright guys," began Larry. "If we all rub our shells or crowns on the tree, it might topple!"

Big Bad Brawlers, Kong Power and In-casts were racing to the river, to get their dam built first. Big Bad Brawlers reached the river first. "Pull branches off, or scratch your shell on it...Sorry Waluigi!" instructed Bowser.

"Just yank branches off, put them in a pile, then tip the pile in the river!" yelled Candy. "Scratch away at the tree!" shouted Larry. It was a race to build a dam. But where were The Frutti-Tutti Bunch or Team Royale? The Frutti-Tutti Bunch ran out from the forest with a tree. They plonked it down, and Wiggler told them to pull at the tree, until something came off. Big Bad Brawlers began transferring their dam to the river, just as Team Royale turned up...Already with their tree in pieces! Big Bad Brawlers had their dam in the river, just seconds before the Team Royale. "We won!" yelled Bowser.

"Not necessarily!" corrected Swanky. "I never said the first dam built won! But anyway, the best dam wins! So...Yeah!" Bowser snarled at Swanky, before saying: "Right team, lets make the correct adjustments to the dam, and it will be perfect!"

"Let's see who's dam is the best!" called Swanky Kong. First, he walked over to Big Bad Brawlers dam. They were still in the riverbed, tweaking the dam. "Hands off!" commanded Swanky. He tapped the dam. Then the dam wobbled, before washing them all away, into the sea! "We'll have to get the interns to rescue them in the motor boat..." muttered Swanky. "Anyway, next dam!" No-one was still stood in the riverbed. The next dam was In-casts. Swanky poked it and tapped it. It only produced a small leak in the process, but a leak was a leak! "Could be better," Swanky assessed. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch was next. Swanky did all the same assessments, and the dam only shook! "Very good, very good," Swanky said, impressed with this dam. Kong Power were next. Swanky tapped it, and kicked it, and poked it...Nothing happened. It didn't even wobble. Swanky was impressed. He was just pursing his lips to praise it, when the dam exploded! Logs flying towards contestants' heads, water spurting up at Swanky... If Swanky hadn't whipped out his umbrella, then he would have been soaked, and it wouldn't have been hard to guess which team lost! The only team left, was Team Royale. Swanky...Oh you know what he did! The dam wobbled a bit. Peach couldn't risk losing the prize to The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. She ran over to Swanky, at top speed! "I have been making this dam accommodating, while my team were building it,"

"That's what you call it! Making it accommodating! Doing no work more like!" muttered Luigi grumpily. Peach escorted Swanky to the inside of the dam. It had a sofa, chairs, a table and even a mantelpiece...But no fire, because that would be a recipe for disaster! No-one was surprised when Team Royale won. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch came second, In-casts third, Kong Power fourth and Big Bad Brawlers last. "Team Royale, your prize is 4 tubs of different spices. Big Bad Brawlers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony,"

"Big Bad Brawlers. I'm going to do the elimination ceremony a little...Differently, today. I will read out the votes. You'll know if you lose. Believe me, the mini-battle's are no more! The first vote goes to: Waluigi. The second vote goes to: Waluigi. The third vote goes to: Waluigi. The fourth vote goes to: Bowser. The fifth vote goes to: Bowser. The sixth vote goes to: Bowser. And the next person eliminated from Total Mario Island is... Bowser!"

"What?" roared Bowser "This is an outrage!"

"You got me wet!" screamed Wendy. "_That_ is an outrage!"

"And your bossy!" Waluigi chipped Bowser nodded in agreement. Bowser's boat sailed off, into the distance.

"I can't believe we got these spices!" exclaimed Daisy.

"It was all thanks to Peach," said Mario. "Three cheers for Peach! Hip-hip,"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip,"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip,"

"HOORAY!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: DK

5th: Bowser


	6. Mush!

Mush! (Total Mario Island Episode 6)

"Hi, I'm Swanky Kong and this is Total Mario Island! Let's go to the camps, starting with: Big Bad Brawlers!"

Wendy and Roy were sat in the hot-tub, having a discussion about something. Dry Bowser nodded at Waluigi, and the pair clambered into the tub, next to them. "I've been thinking...Do you two want to form an alliance with me and Waluigi? It's just that we all seem to share the same opinions about who to eliminate," began Dry Bowser.

"Well, I probably wouldn't...It depends on how annoying everyone else in the team is," answered Wendy.

"Well I'd like to form an alliance with you! Who are we voting out next?...Err, I mean, if we lose, that is!" Roy plastered on a smile, not wanting them to think _he_ was the one making them lose.

"We're thinking Bowser Jr.," replied Waluigi. "Look at the state he's in! He's not going to help us now his dad's gone!" Bowser Jr. was curled up in a little ball, in the doorway of his tent, sniffling and sobbing. "I'll join then!" Wendy agreed.

"You can join, but only if your loyal; don't want you backing out do we?" said Dry Bowser, sternly.

Dry Bones bumped into King Boo, behind the tents. "Oh, err... Hi!" bumbled Dry Bones. "Oh, Hi," replied King Boo. "I've been thinking," he carried on. "I've been thinking for a while now, could we be in an alliance?"

"Sure, but we'd need someone else. Not Koopa or Paratroopa. They just stick together like glue,"

"How about Lemmy?"

"Yeah! He's just by the food stash, I'll go ask him," Dry Bones pottered over to Lemmy. "Hey, Lemmy. Me and King Boo were wondering, if you'd be in an alliance with us?"

"Sure! Oh, it's breakfast, better go," Dry Bones followed Lemmy to the food tent, bringing along a bird they had found, already dead, to eat.

"Alright campers! Today you're doing...Dog sledding! You get dogs, based on how well you did in the last challenge! Big Bad Brawlers get Chihuahuas, Kong Power get Yorkshire Terriers, In-Casts get Golden Retrievers, The Frutti-Tutti Bunch get German Shepherds and Team Royale get Huskies!"

"Where are we sledding? Not on this island obviously..." began Daisy.

"I'm getting to it! You'll be teleported to Alaska, where you will race to the finish. Don't worry, you won't get lost! Each team get a map! Let's go!"

When the contestants arrived in Alaska, they all felt slightly hazy. "GO!" yelled Swanky. The teams dashed over to their sleds. "Mush!" instructed Mario. Team Royale zoomed off, at top speed. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch were doing quite well, too! In-casts were going rather slowly, but that didn't matter; they were moving, after all! Unlike Kong Power and Big Bad Brawlers. "I know!" cried Chunky Kong.

"What?" queried Candy.

"Strap _me_ into the sled!" As soon as Chunky was strapped in, and the rest of the team were positioned on the sled, Kong Power were off! They zoomed past In-casts, leaving them well behind. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch, Team Royale and Kong Power, were battling for first place. "Where's the finish?" asked Daisy. Luigi got out the map, only for it to blow off in the wind! "Luigi!" cried Mario.

In-casts were losing speed. "We've got to speed up!" called Larry, to the rest of the crew. "I can be strapped in, like Chunky was...Except I'll be flying!" contributed Paratroopa. "Great idea!" agreed Larry. In-casts had to stop the sled, giving the Golden Retrievers a well earned rest, to strap Paratroopa in. When they set off again, though, they were going pretty fast!

"How are we going to get it working?" boomed Dry Bowser.

"Oh no! If we don't get it moving, then we'll lose! Arrgh!" yelled Roy.

"What? _LOSE? _Oh no! Waa!" squealed Bowser Jr.

"Now look what you've done! You've got _him_ going!" sighed Dry Bowser.

Team Royale were winning the fight for first place. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch were lagging behind though. Chunky Kong and the Yorkshire Terriers looked like they were tiring, but they wouldn't stop. The Yorkshire Terriers legs were pulling, and pulling. Amazing strength for such tiny dogs. "Where's the finish?" asked Tiny. Candy got the map out, but kept a strong grip over it. "To the left!" she called. Chunky began to turn the sled left. "I mean the other left!" yelled Candy.

"Hey, look!" called Peach. "Kong Power are going right, and they have a map, Luigi, let's follow them!"

"Good idea Peach! Gee!" he called at the dogs, making them turn right. He then made a kissing noise, which made the dogs speed up. "On by!" he yelled. Team Royale overtook Kong Power. After a few minutes, the finish line came into sight. "Look! The finish line!" cried Daisy.

Back at the start, Wendy had an idea. "If we dangled dog-treats in front of them, maybe they'd get moving!"

"Great!" agreed Dry Bowser. "But where are we going to get the equipment from?"

"It's on the sled. Dog treats, for after the dogs have finished, and a stick and some rope...Actually, I'm not sure why we have that, but still!" After the dog-treat dangler had been made, and Big Bad Brawlers were all on the sled, they were ready to try Wendy's invention out. Dry Bowser lowered the stick, and within seconds got a response; the dogs were off! Faster than any other sled ever! Soon they could see the other teams! "We're not going to lose!" exclaimed Bowser Jr., who soon after fell from the sled, because he threw his hands in the air, and he was holding onto Roy's back, who was holding onto the sled.

Swanky was waiting at the finish. "Here come the teams! Team Royale claim first! Then it's...In-casts?! Err, I mean, In-casts! Then Kong Power, and fourth place goes to... The Frutti-Tutti Bunch! Big Bad Brawlers! Your third elimination! Second in a row! You wouldn't have survived elimination even if you crossed the line before The Frutti-Tutti Bunch...Which you didn't. Bowser Jr. fell off!" He pointed to a figure, lay on the snow. "Someone's leadership _really_ didn't pay off in your team!" Everyone's head swung towards Dry Bowser. Except Bowser Jr., who was trying to get off his back, so had better things to do. "Team Royale, your prize is... Messages from home! Yes, you get letters, and video messages from your family and friends! Big Bad Brawlers, you will have to see me at the elimination ceremony," With that, everyone was teleported back to Camp Mario.

"So. Big Bad Brawlers. I will read out the votes, one by one. First vote goes to: Bowser Jr. The second vote goes to: Dry Bowser. The third vote goes to: Bowser Jr. The fourth vote goes to: Dry Bowser. The next two votes will be done together. And the next person eliminated from Total Mario Island is... Bowser Jr.! Goodbye!"

"Aww!" Bowser Jr. walked over to the Boat Of Losers, only for good old dad, Bowser to jump out! "Dad!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. The Boat Of losers sailed off, across the sea, many losers have crossed before.

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.


	7. Mini Time

Mini Time (Total Mario Island Episode 7)

"Hi, it's me: Your amazing, talented and good-looking host...Swanky Kong! As usual, we'll start at the camps, with...Team Royale!"

Everyone was gathered around a little box. "Who'll open it?" questioned Daisy.

"How about Peach? Seen as she is probably the most helpful member of the team," Mario stated matter-of-factly. Everyone agreed, that Peach should open the box. Peach slowly lifted the lid, before throwing it open. Everyone scrambled for their letter or tape. After everyone had theirs in their hand, Luigi suggested that they all do it together. No-one liked that idea, so they decided on Mario's idea, at doing it one at a time, agreeing that Mario should go first, seen as it was his idea. Everyone's package made everyone else's heart warm. It was a happy time, certainly to be enjoyed.

"OK guys, in todays challenge you will each receive an earphone, that Diddy Kong will speak to you through. Here you go! Diddy will give you directions on where to go..." Diddy Kong was sat in the leather recliner, in front of the controls desk. A button for each contestant, to talk to them with... All of a sudden, someone flung the tent flap open. It was Petey Piranha! He raised a gun, that shot a rope out, tying Diddy to the chair. Diddy lowered his head, and pressed the 'All' button. But before he could do anything else, Petey gagged him!

'Guhg ough! Ghee ghey ghiwaha!' What was that? 'Guhg ough!' "Has Diddy gone mad? What's he trying to say?" Daisy butted in to Swanky's challenge description. Swanky opened his mouth, presumably to tell Daisy to shut up, when Petey Piranha burst through the tent flap with a gun, before shooting every single one of them! But don't worry; it was a shrink gun! Diddy bit through the gag. "Look out, Petey Piranha!"

"A bit late for that now isn't it!" squeaked Luigi.

"Yeah!" chipped in Daisy. Petey ignored this, and grabbed Swanky before running off with him! "New challenge!" called Diddy into the microphone. "Rescue Swanky Kong!"

The Frutti-Tutti Bunch rushed around the tent, to find Petey's Land rover round the back. "Honey Queen and Wiggler, get on the counter either side of the steering wheel to steer, the rest of you, stand on the acceleration pedal," instructed Diddy. Honey Queen grabbed Wiggler, and fluttered up to the dashboard. Goombella, Lakitu, Lakitette, Shy Guy, Birdo and Yoshi jumped on the acceleration pedal, and they were off!

Kong Power ran to the woods, where Diddy Kong told them to look for a little cottage. Chunky lead the group, while Candy took the rear. Chunky pushed all the leaves out if the way, walking forwards, never looking back. "I think I see... I see a cottage!" cried Chunky Kong in delight.

"Yes! We'll win!" exclaimed Candy. No-one said anything, in the sudden awkward silence. "What?"

"We're saving Swanky too!" corrected Chunky.

"That too...But we want a prize don't we? The last one we got was for the first challenge, and that was only decent food for a day!"

"Hey!" called Diddy down the mic.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Honey Queen.

"A little cottage," said Diddy.

"Right!" said Honey Queen, remembering.

"There it is!" yelled Wiggler. "Hit the brakes!"

Everyone on the acceleration pedal, jumped to the brake, and Wiggler and Honey Queen swung the steering wheel to the right. Honey Queen and Wiggler pulled the door handle, and the rest pushed the door. It swung open, and they all hopped out.

Team Royale had found a toy helicopter. Daisy ran into the controls tent, dragging the remote behind her. She pulled it onto Diddy's lap, before rushing into the helicopter. The helicopter had lift off! It was flying over the woods and towards the cottage. "Look, there it is!" exclaimed Luigi, leaning out of the helicopter and pointing. Mario had to grab hold of him, otherwise he would have fallen out. They landed on the chimney pot, before everyone jumped down! Except Toad, Baby Luigi and Daisy. "Come on guys! It's not scary!" said Daisy in a very convincing voice. Toad and Baby Luigi closed their eyes and shook their heads. With this opportunity, Daisy grabbed their arms, and jumped!

The Frutti-Tutti Bunch had found an air-vent, and were climbing through it. When on the other side, they saw Petey Piranha getting something ready in a briefcase, and behind him, was Swanky Kong, on a table, under a jar. "Awwoauwwaw" whispered Shy Guy.

"He says, he thinks he has an idea, but we need to be on the table," translated Birdo. Wiggler began to climb up the table leg, with Lakitu and Lakitette clutched to his back. Yoshi flutter jumped, with Birdo on his back, and Honey Queen lifted everyone else up, one, by one. Once they were all on the table top, Shy Guy told everyone his plan, and Birdo translated it. They were to push the upturned jar, until Swanky could drop out of the bottom. Everyone agreed and started pushing. It was a heavy jar, so they all had their faces screwed up, or backs facing it, trying to push it off the edge. He team had pushed it perfectly, into the right position, but seen as they couldn't see, they didn't know. "OK, OK! Your done!" called Swanky, but it was too muffled for anyone to hear. The team gave one final push, and with that, the jar fell, smashing on the floor. Luckily, Swanky wasn't hurt. But Petey swung his head round and began to approach the team. They slid down the tassels on the tablecloth, collected Swanky and ran. Sadly, not fast enough. Petey caught Honey Queen! "STOP RIGHT THERE!" called a voice from the fire place. "IT'S TOO LATE!" it screamed. "What?" asked Petey, bamboozled by this sudden voice. Then voices from the air vent. "You can't escape, you can't escape, you can't escape," Petey dropped Honey Queen, who scampered over to her team. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch ran to the air vent, where they met...Kong Power! Then Team Royale ran from the fireplace and through the air vent! All of a sudden, the teams began to grow! They were normal size! Swanky clambered into the land rover and called 999 on Petey's phone, before motioning for the teams to climb in too, and driving off.

"So guys, now that's over with..."

"Where are Big Bad Brawlers and In-casts?" asked Daisy. Swanky opened his mouth, but then closed it again. "I don't know," he said, reluctantly. All of a sudden, Big Bad Brawlers and In-casts burst from the communication tent, with Diddy Kong, untied. "Anyway, we're giving a prize to the person that did the best. That person is...Shy Guy! Congratulations, you get to choose a friend that has been eliminated, to come back!"

"Awwoooawowa" he replied, confidently.

"Err, he said Bowser," converted Birdo.

"OK, which team do you want him to join?"

"Aaawooowawowa"

"Big Bad Brawlers,"

"Alright! So which of your friends is leaving?"

"Aawooawawa"

"He says...Iggy Koopa," Iggy swapped places with Bowser, on the Boat Of Losers, and it sailed off. "Welcome back Bowser! Shy Guy's team get a prize. It is... A bar of chocolate each! Will Bowser stay for long? Will I think up an amazing challenge? Find out all that, and more! On the next episode of, Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa


	8. Blind Bait

Blind Bait (Total Mario Island Episode 8)

"Hi, I'm your host...Swanky Kong! We're going straight to the camps!"

"Wow, Shy Guy! I can't believe you won!" squealed Honey Queen.

"Me either," said Wiggler flatly.

"Aawwwooooawwoaw" replied Shy Guy.

"He said: 'It wasn't much, just a few little ideas.' What a modest little guy!" exclaimed Birdo. "Wow, Shy Guy! That's amazing!"

"So...Hi Bowser!" began Waluigi.

"Which of you little creeps voted me out? Hmm? I'm waiting!" roared Bowser.

"Sheesh, Bows! Calm it!" replied Wendy, coolly.

"Was it you? Or you? Or even you!" he boomed, pointing at Wendy, Waluigi and Dry Bowser, in respectively.

"OK, the challenge is the challenge you were _meant_ to be doing last episode. Here you go, a headset each. Diddy will guide you through a maze, one by one, full of traps and people hiding round corners...Or just standing right in front of you, trying to put you off. You'll be blind folded y'know! Let's go to the maze entrance!"

Once at the entrance of the maze, Swanky told the teams that each contestant would be timed. Then the team with the slowest average score would be up for elimination. The first team was In-casts. And first up...Dry Bones! He did pretty good, and finished with a time of 01:50. Next was Larry, who was only put off a little, by a Fly Guy. His time was 02:13. This went on for a while. The average time was 01:33. The next team was Kong Power. Dixie got an astonishing 01:20, whereas Candy got a less than impressive 02:30. Overall, the average was 01:07. Kong Power claimed the lead! Next was The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. Lakitu got 02:46 and Lakitette got 02:44 due to spinies, so not a great start. The average was 02:28, which meant The Frutti-Tutti Bunch were in last. Next was Team Royale. Their average was 02:20, which meant they wouldn't get a prize, but weren't in the danger zone. Finally, it was Big Bad Brawlers. Team Royale, In-casts and Kong Power, were definitely safe. Kong Power could get the prize as well! It all depended on how well Big Bad Brawlers did. Roy had a breakdown because he got lost, while Dry Bowser breezed the course. Overall their average was...01:12! "Kong Power come first, with a prize of torches and lamps! Big Bad Brawlers are second, In-casts third, Team Royale fourth and The Frutti-Tutti Bunch in fifth. I'll see you at the_ double_ elimination! Yes, double elimination! Did I not tell you?" a wicked smirk flashed across Swanky's face.

"So, The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. I'll read out the votes, one. By one. First vote: Honey Queen. Second vote: Lakitu. Third vote: Lakitette. Fourth vote: Honey Queen. Fifth vote: Wiggler. Sixth vote: Lakitu. Seventh vote goes to: Lakitette. And the final vote goes to: Lakitu. Shy Guy, Goombella, Birdo, Yoshi and Wiggler are safe. Lakitu is definitely going."

"I was doing so good!" complained Lakitu.

"Honey Queen, Lakitette. One of you will be eliminated. I will choose. And I choose...Lakitette! Honey Queen has been more helpful to the team, I'm afraid. Goodbye Lakitu! Goodbye Lakitette!"

"Aww! Bye guys!" called Lakitette.

"Who will go next? Will I sneakily announce another double elimination? Or even a triple? Find out next time, on Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette


	9. The Big Bounce

The Big Bounce (Total Mario Island Episode 9)

"Hi, I'm Swanky Kong, and this is Total Mario Island. Let's gather up the teams, for today's challenge!"

"Today's challenge is unlike any other! There will be several small trampolines on automated wheels, that will move in patterns. Everyone will start with a trampoline, then after a while some will drift off, until only one remains! If you touch the floor, then you're out! Also, if you stop bouncing, you are disqualified! The team that win, get a prize. That prize is...A tablet each! Yes! A tablet! If your team lose, then they will be up for elimination, but don't worry...It's only a single elimination! Anyway, is everyone on a trampoline? Good. GO!" Everyone began to bounce, but Baby Luigi clambered down, because the bouncing was too high. Then Toad did too. Chunky bashed into Baby Mario, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy, throwing them from the trampolines. Bowser and Dry Bowser found themselves on the same trampoline, and unable to reach any other trampolines. Dry Bowser shoved Bowser off the trampoline, before gasping, and tottering backwards, shouting: "Bowser! I thought we were on the same team!" He regained his fake balance, and carried on bouncing. Larry and Lemmy crashed into each other, Lemmy bumping into Roy on the rebound. Lemmy and Larry lay sprawled on the floor, but Roy had stopped bouncing, and was... Paralysed with stress? Either way, he was disqualified. Birdo, Yoshi, Goombella and Shy Guy found themselves on the same trampoline. None of them wanted to push each other off, but Dry Bowser wanted _all_ of them off. He shoved Yoshi, who collapsed into the others. They all fell off. Dry Bowser smiled, before jumping towards Waluigi and Wendy. It was all going to plan! He would push them off and fall himself, Big Bad Brawlers would lose and everyone would vote for Bowser, because of the earlier kerfuffle. "Whoa!" he roared, pushing Wendy and Waluigi off. "Big Bad Brawlers are up for elimination!" yelled Swanky. Luigi bumped into Mario, who accidentally knocked Luigi off! Toadette, Wiggler and Honey Queen were all fighting for a trampoline, until they realised it was a trampoline that was leaving! Wiggler made a jump for it, but just missed the nearest trampoline. "The Frutti-Tutti Bunch are fourth!" Dry Bones, Candy, Tiny and Chunky were attempting to stay on the same trampoline, but there wasn't enough space. They all fell. Koopa and King Boo bashed into each other, falling. Paratroopa rushed over and caught Koopa, but King Boo hit the ground. "I'm sorry!" gasped Koopa. Peach, Rosalina and Koopa were battling over the centre trampoline. Koopa tripped and bashed into Rosalina, who extended her arm, trying to grab onto something to keep herself up. She grasped Peach, and they all toppled to the ground. "No!" yelled Paratroopa, who had just arrived on the now on-the-edge trampoline. The trampoline drifted out of the arena, and Paratroopa was out! "In-casts come third!" Mario leapt at Dixie, who dodged him. Mario fell to the floor. "Just Daisy and Dixie left!" Dixie and Daisy circled each other. Then, all of a sudden, Daisy extended her arm and pushed Dixie off. Dixie fell. "Dixie is out! Team Royale win!"

"Yeah! Go Daisy!" screamed Peach, at the top of her voice.

"Team Royale, enjoy your tablets...To keep for life! Big Bad Brawlers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony,"

"Hello Big Bad Brawlers. First vote goes to: Bowser. Second vote goes to: Bowser. Third vote: Bowser. Fourth vote: Dry Bowser. And the final vote goes to: Bowser. Goodbye Bowser!"

"You...You...Arrghh! Roar!"

"Please watch the next episode of Total Mario Island, to see more drama unfold!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser


	10. Cartoon Kerfuffle

Cartoon Kerfuffle (Total Mario Island Episode 10)

"Hi! I'm Swanky Kong, and this is Total Mario Island! Lets collect the competitors, and we'll reveal the challenge!"

"Hey, campers! Before I tell you the challenge, I've got a surprise for you...Double Elimination! Anyway, the team that win get a prize, blah-blah-blah. Back to the challenge. You will decide on a comic, then dive into it. When inside the comic, you will be the main character. Only one person from each team though. The person that is most like the main character wins for their team. Let's go!" Kong Power chose Dixie, Big Bad Brawlers picked Roy (OK, Dry Bowser picked him.), Team Royale chose Mario, In-casts chose King Boo and The Frutti-Tutti Bunch decided on Yoshi. Dixie Kong looked through all the cartoon strips, before deciding on Chop Suey. Dixie Kong dove into the page, and the drama began to unfold. OK, it was very boring. Dixie sat in a restaurant. "What would you like to eat?" asked 'Suey's' mother.

"Hmm..." began Dixie. She had tried to remember it well. "Chop Suey!" she cried, leaping from the chair.

Next up was King Boo. He immediately picked 'Timmy Peeks-a-lot'. The main character was actually Geoff. Geoff would play hide 'n' seek with Timmy and Timmy would peek. King Boo didn't know that Timmy was a sore loser. "Lets play hide and seek!" called Timmy, running up to King Boo. "Sure, but only if you count!" replied King Boo. Timmy began to count. King Boo saw Timmy peeking. "Cheater!" he yelled.

"I'm not a cheater!" Timmy wailed. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

"You stubborn little brat!" shouted King Boo. King Boo's life was now in danger, so he was escorted out of the comic. I mean, if Timmy got his hands on King Boo...Nasty!

Next up was Mario. He chose 'Val's Valley'. Mario walked around a valley for ages, before quoting "I love it!"

"Yeah! Woohoo!" cheered Peach. Luigi didn't want to miss out on the limelight, so said: "I could have done that too you know!" before doing an imaginary hair flick.

Next was Yoshi. He picked 'Food, Glorious Food'. Generally, he had to eat a lot. And so he did.

Finally, it was Roy, in 'Titanic, version 2'. Not a good choice. He literally did Titanic V1. He had a mental breakdown, and crashed the ship into the iceberg. He had to be rescued. "So, the results are in. First place goes to...Team Royale! With a prize of plump pillows and cushions. Second place is Kong Power. Then The Frutti-Tutti Bunch. In last place is...Big Bad Brawlers! OK, see you at the elimination ceremony!"

"Hey, Roy!" began Dry Bowser. "We're thinking of eliminating Wendy. She was the last to join the alliance so...She's out!" He walked over to Waluigi and Wendy. "Roy's going," he whispered.

"Wow. After this, you will be a team of two. Two! Anyway, first vote: Roy. Second vote: Roy. Third vote: Wendy. And the final vote of the night goes to... Waluigi. The person I pick to leave, out of Waluigi and Wendy is...Waluigi!"

"What? No! But...No! This is impossible! I-I-I wanted to wiihihihiiin!" cried Roy. Swanky called some interns to prize Roy from the floor, and place him on the boat of losers, where Waluigi was waiting. "I can't believe you! You traitor!" Waluigi yelled at Dry Bowser. "I bet your behind what happened to Bowser, and..."

"Well. Isn't he crazy?" interrupted Dry Bowser.

"Wasn't that the most exciting episode ever? I know! Anyway, see you next time, on Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy & Waluigi


	11. Musical Mayhem

Musical Beat! "Total Mario Island episode 11)

Musical Mayhem! (Total Mario Island Episode 11)

"Hi, I'm Swanky Kong and this is Total Mario Island,"

"Hey guys, this challenge involves you doing obstacle's, that are really, giant musical instruments! Big Bad Brawlers get a piano, Team Royale get the flute, The Frutti-Tutti Bunch get a guitar, In-casts get a recorder and Kong Power get a bugle. Oh, and by the way, just over a quarter of the contestant's have left! Congrats! I'll explain your instrument, when it's your teams turn. First up, is Big Bad Brawlers!"

"You take it in turns, to do the hurdles and 100m sprint. If you beat your opponent (Someone from another team) Then you get a point. If your team has the lowest amount of points, after a round, then you're knocked out! That goes for every team, y'know! OK, first up, is Wendy and Luigi!"

Wendy stared into Luigi's eyes. She squinted her own. She knew she could do it. "GO!" called Swanky Kong. Wendy soon realised, that she was terrible at hurdles. Luigi soon began to tire, though, and then Wendy was in the lead! "Come on Wendy!" roared Dry Bowser. Wendy finished in first place. "One point to Big Bad Brawlers!" yelled Swanky. Dry Bowser was against Yoshi. Yoshi was light footed, and had almost beat Dry Bowser, when Dry Bowser extended his arm, and threw Yoshi into a hurdle. "Two points for Big Bad Brawlers!" Wendy was against Rosalina, in the sprint. "GO!" and Rosalina was off, leaving poor Wendy with no more points. It was Dry Bowser versus Candy. "GO!" Dry Bowser charged past Candy, knocking her out cold in the process. "Three points for Big Bad Brawlers in this round! But don't get cocky; if all the other teams get 100%, then you guys will be knocked out and lose!"

The next team was Team Royale. "Your first challenge, is staying in the flute, when a mega fan is blowing through it. You have to pick 2 contestants for this," Team Royale chose Toad and Mario. Mario was first up, against Honey Queen. Mario looked like he was a gonner at one point, but grasped his balance, and Honey Queen was blown out instead. "One point to Team Royale!" Next up, was Toad versus Birdo. "GO!"

Toad fell out pretty quickly. He tried to hold on, then attempted to run towards the fan, but in the end, he just fell off. "The next challenge, is running across the top of the flute, jumping on every single button. Any volunteers? Ah! Peach and Baby Mario! You'll do!" First up, was Peach against Dry Bones. Neither of them were very good, but Dry Bones pulled ahead and won. "Oh...!" Peach grunted. Then it was Baby Mario versus Paratroopa. Paratroopa breezed the course. Baby Mario had only reached ¼ of the way when Paratroopa finished. "That's 3 points for Big Bad Brawlers and 1 point for Team Royale. Big Bad Brawlers definitely survive this round. Team Royale will only survive, if a team get _no_ points. Next up, The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!"

"Your challenge is to abseil down a string. Lets see, we'll have Wiggler and...Shy Guy!" First up was Wiggler, who was paired with Toadette. Wiggler almost_ flew_ down his string!

"One point to The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!" Next it was Shy Guy and Chunky Kong. Chunky was quite good, and so was Shy Guy. It seemed to be a draw. "Err..." bumbled Swanky.

"Instant Replay?" suggested Diddy.

"Instant replay!" agreed Swanky. It was, again, very close, but the person that just came out top...Or bottom, really, was Shy Guy! "Two points for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch! The next challenge, is tight-roping across the hole in the guitar. I'll have...Goombella...And...Yoshi,"

Goombella was first up, against Lemmy Koopa, and Yoshi was second, against Tiny Kong. Goombella inched along the tightrope. But Lemmy had a very good balance, and had almost made it across when his foot got tangled up, in the other ropes! He fell inside the guitar. Goombella's rope sprang out of the tangle, and she flew all the way to the finish! "Three points for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!"

"Come on Yoshi! We can get 100%!" cheered Birdo. Yoshi and Tiny started across the lines. Yoshi didn't want to let his team down, so he sped up, and began to take the lead. But seen as she was a monkey, Tiny soon caught up with Yoshi, and then overtook him. Tiny has actually_ leaping_ along the lines! But Yoshi caught up. They carried on overtaking each other, until the finish. And the winner was... Tiny Kong! "Ooh, you almost got your team 100%, and 4 points to carry into the next round! But instead you got 75% and only 3 point for next round! The same score as Big Bad Brawlers!" Yoshi narrowed his eyes at Swanky. "Next up is Kong Power and the Bugle! Your first challenge is in pairs. One of you will blow, and one of you will be shot out. Let's have...Chunky blowing and Tiny being shot! Versus... Birdo blowing, and Baby Luigi being shot,"

A look of horror crossed Baby Luigi's face. Baby Luigi and Tiny Kong clambered into the bugle's and Birdo and Chunky took big breaths. "GO!" Birdo blew into the bugle, only twice, before Baby Luigi shot into the sky, along with millions of pieces of multi-coloured confetti, wailing. "Next, we'll have Candy blowing and Dixie being shot. Versus...Honey Queen blowing, and Goombella being shot. GO!" Honey Queen took a giant breath, and blew. A breath, and blew. She carried on blowing, but Candy was only giving little breaths, and did not even have her mouth on the blowing piece! Honey Queen took a final blow, and Goombella was shot out of the bugle!

"Candy!" exclaimed Chunky.

"What? I could have smudged my lipstick!"

"Still no points?" jeered Swanky. Chunky glared at him. "The next challenge, is navigating your way through the bugle, from the mouth piece, to the horn. We'll have...Dixie versus Dry Bowser. GO!" Dixie easily swooped through the twists and turns, but Dry Bowser got stuck every two seconds. Dixie burst out of the end of the bugle. "Finally! You get a point! Next we'll have... Candy versus King Boo," Chunky glowered at Candy. "You'd better at least try!" he muttered.

"GO!" Candy began to slowly crouch – walk along the tunnel. King Boo had already got to the next turn. "Go! Or you'll be the next eliminated!" yelled Chunky. No-one could really see how they got on then, because the camera's shorted out. But the person to jump out of the bugle was...Candy! "2 points for Kong Power! Finally, we have In-casts and the recorder! Your first challenge, is climbing up to the top of the recorder. We'll have Koopa, and Larry for that!" Koopa was against Shy Guy and Larry was against Daisy. Koopa started to scramble up the recorder, hole by hole. It was neck and neck, until Koopa pulled ahead and won. Then it was Larry versus Daisy. Daisy was winning the whole way, and she had nearly reached the top, when with a final push, Larry reached out and grabbed Daisy's leg, throwing her to the ground. "Another point to In-casts! The next challenge is running along the tunnel, and jumping across the holes. If you fall in, you will land in water, and then you will have to clamber out. I'll have Dry Bones and Paratroopa," Paratroopa was against Tiny, and Dry Bones against Wendy. Paratroopa fluttered over each hole with ease, but Tiny was much faster. Dry Bones and Wendy were a pretty even match. However, at the final hole, Wendy pulled ahead. "2 points for In-casts. That means Team Royale are knocked out!" A flash of shock crossed Peach's face.

"B-b-but..." she stammered.

"No buts! You're knocked out! Now go sit on the sidelines!"

After that, Wendy won both of hers, and Dry Bowser won both of his races. " That's seven points for Big Bad Brawlers!" Wendy and Dry Bowser high-fived. Then, The Frutti-Tutti Bunch won three of theirs, Birdo losing them four. "Six points for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!"

Kong Power got 4 points, giving them a total of six and In-casts got...2! "Sorry, In-casts, your knocked out of this challenge!" Then, Wendy won the hurdles, and that was it. "8 points for Big Bad Brawlers!" The Frutti-Tutti Bunch won three, again, with Shy Guy losing the tightrope. "9 points for The Frutti-Tutti Bunch!" Then, Kong Power collected three points, getting them to 9! "Big Bad Brawlers come third!" The Frutti-Tutti Bunch finally got 4 points getting them to 13, and Kong power got...2! "11 points for Kong Power, eliminates them! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch, you get to choose your prize! Out of fluffy blankets, a pamper party, a night at the movies (Whichever films you want, for all night!), mince pies or new socks. "Fluffy blankets! We'll be the cosiest team!" cried Honey Queen. "Alright! Kong Power, which prize do you want...Apart from fluffy blankets of course. Candy opened her mouth, presumably to say pamper party, when Tiny leapt in the air, shouting: "Mince pies! Mince pies! Mince pies!"

"Big Bad Brawlers?" Dry Bowser opened his mouth, but Wendy was _not_ missing out on a pamper party! She swiped the legs right from underneath Dry Bowser yelling: "Pamper party!"

"OK, pamper party for Big Bad Brawlers! In-casts. New socks or night at the movies. Peach didn't look happy. "New socks," said Larry solemnly. Peach's face lit up, like a Christmas tree! "So Team Royale get a night at the movies!"

"Yes!" screamed Peach. "Wait, but who gets eliminated?"

"No-one! This was a reward challenge!"

"Woohoo!" cheered Team Royale.

"Come back next time, for another episode of Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy & Waluigi


	12. Rubber Bands

Rubber Bands (Total Mario Island Episode 12)

"Welcome, to Total Mario Island! I'm Swanky Kong, your amazing host, and this is the best show on television! First, lets see how the teams are getting on!"

"So fluffy!" muttered Honey Queen, in her sleep.

"Hmm...These _are_ pretty fluffy! And with the super warm sleeping bags, we _are _probably the cosiest team!" verified Goombella.

"Yep! The cosiest team!" agreed Yoshi.

"Wow! These socks are so cool! I'm so glad you chose them Larry! My feet were so cold before!" exclaimed Lemmy.

"Well, so were mine, so that's why I chose them!" agreed Larry.

"My feet weren't cold!" giggled Koopa.

"Neither were mine!" added Paratroopa.

"We had SHOES!" exclaimed Dry Bones, collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"I dont have shoes. Or feet." said King Boo wistfully.

"Wasn't that pamper party the _best_!" squealed Wendy.

"You could call it that," said Dry Bowser, flatly.

"Delicious!" said Tiny, biting into a mince pie.

"They are pretty good...But a pamper party would have been better..." huffed Candy, swiping a mince pie.

"Wow! That last film was_ epic_!" screamed Peach.

"Not as good as 'Horizon (Tal!)' That was _so_ funny!" giggled Daisy.

"I'm so glad that prize is what we were left with!" contributed Toadette.

"Yeah, but maybe some of them were a little... 'Inappropriate' for the babies," said Luigi, ruining the atmosphere. _"Come to the meeting point, pronto!" _Swanky's voice blasted from the speakers.

"Before today's challenge, I'm going to bring in some...Rubber banding. Only in todays challenge though. The team with the most amount of prizes (That's Team Royale by the way) get a disadvantage. Then the team with the second most get a smaller disadvantage, until you reach the team with the least, who get an advantage. Team Royale, big disadvantage, then either The Frutti-Tutti Bunch or Kong Power get a disadvantage. And I choose...Kong Power! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch have fluffy blankets, and super warm sleeping bags, which are literally both the same thing. Honey Queen opened her mouth, to say they both had completely different pro's and con's, when she saw Wiggler glaring at her. If she said that, then The Frutti-Tutti Bunch might get a disadvantage! "The Frutti-Tutti Bunch get no advantage, and no disadvantage. Big Bad Brawlers get a small advantage, and In-casts get a large advantage,"

"What? But we _earned_ a reward! An _advantage_!" cried Daisy.

"Yeah!" agreed Peach.

"No, with rubber banding it's much fairer! Anyway, the challenge is a broken roundabout treadmill. Okay, a tampered with roundabout treadmill. It is suspended, high in the sky above a lake. Each team has a treadmill. Team Royale's has _millions_ of holes. Kong Power's has quite a lot. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch's has a mediocre amount of holes. Big Bad Brawlers' doesn't have many. And In-casts' has hardly any. Is everyone ready? Good. GO!" Baby Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Peach fell immediately. Baby Daisy was clung to the edge of a hole, not trying to fall, but then she fell. Toad fell, while trying to jump over a hole, and then Rosalina and Toadette crashed into each other, Toadette falling straight through a hole, and Rosalina landed on a little strip of treadmill, before falling down a hole.

For In-casts, it was too easy. "Hey, guys? When the first two teams fall, we all jump down," said Larry.

"Why? I like prizes!" protested Lemmy.

"Because otherwise we'll be a threat, and the other teams will try and make us lose!"

Kong Power were jumping around like...Well, monkeys! But after a while, Candy tired and fell. Then so did Chunky. And Tiny. Dixie was the only one left.

Luigi was trying to keep up with Mario. The only problem was, he wasn't looking down. And soon he fell.

Honey Queen was not very good at this challenge, so fell quite quickly. The thing is, she was so...Umm...'Plump', that she got stuck in the hole! Birdo fell though.

Wendy and Dry Bowser were _not_ good at this, even though they had an advantage! Wendy tired, and collapsed into Dry Bowser who fell off. "Uh-oh..." she gasped.

Yoshi, Goombella and Shy Guy tripped and fell.

Peach was too tired to carry on, so jumped off. "Peach!" cried Mario.

"Peach! Are you OK?" yelled Daisy, clearly oblivious to the fact, that Peach couldn't hear her. Mario dived off the edge, to catch Peach, and Daisy dived off the edge after Mario. "Team Royale are up for elimination!" yelled Swanky.

"What?" asked Daisy.

"Elimination! You!"

"What?"

"You're...Oh, I give up!"

"What?"

Dixie was swinging from the treadmill, and running along it, but she couldn't hold out much longer. She fell. "Kong Power come fourth!"

"Right guys! Let's jump!" called Larry. As In-casts prepared to jump, Wendy fell. Then Wiggler fell. "OK, Big Bad Brawlers come third, and In-casts second. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch win! Thanks to Honey Queen! Your prize is a hammock! Team Royale, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

"So. Team Royale. Here are the results: First vote: Daisy. Second vote: Toad. Third vote: Baby Mario. Fourth vote: Daisy. Fifth vote: Toad. Sixth vote: Toad. Seventh vote: Luigi. Eighth vote: Daisy. Ninth vote: Baby Luigi. Tenth vote: Luigi. Eleventh vote: Luigi. Toad, Luigi, Daisy. One of you is eliminated. And I pick...Toad. Because he is a wimp. Toad, I'm afraid you've been eliminated. Goodbye!"

"Aww!"

"Bye Toad!" called Daisy. Toadette ran over to Toad.

"Win for me," he said, wistfully.

"I will...I will..." sniffed Toadette.

"Come back next time, on Total. Mario. Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy & Waluigi

11th: Toad


	13. Luck Of The Fall

Luck Of The Fall (Total Mario Island Episode 13)

"Hey there! I'm Swanky Kong and this is Total Mario Island. Let's see how the contestants are getting on. To the camps!"

"Aww...All the mince pies have gone...Me want a mincie!" wailed Tiny Kong

"Oh, get over yourself and help me shift this box" Candy complained, attempting to move a crate full of food that Diddy could cook for Kong Power.

"Get over yourself? I think you need a reality check _sister!"_ retorted Tiny.

"Oh, I can't believe Toad's gone! I mean, of all the people!" said Daisy, staring off into the distance. "I know! It's...It's...Terrible!" Toadette sniffled.

"Wow! This hammock...So smooth! And cosy..." mumbled Honey Queen, but she was awake for once. "It's great we're getting so many prizes, but when a team win too much it soon results in losing because they have so much self-confidence!" exclaimed Goombella.

"Puh-leaze! Sister, we ain't gonna lose no challenge!" Birdo shot back.

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to..."

"We've heard enough!" raged Wiggler. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch...All apart from Goombella that is, left for breakfast. "Wait!" called Goombella, charging after them.

"Hey teams! For this challenge you have to use all of the luck you got inside of you. Every ounce..."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture!" muttered Wiggler.

"You have to choose a giant basket, and get into it. I'll say no more. OK, I will. The whole team gets into one basket. GO!" Everybody scrambled around, trying to find a lucky basket. "Where are they?" asked Candy.

"Alright, alright...At the top of the cliff," Everyone ran to the cliff.

Wendy. O. Koopa reached the top of the cliff first. Only because she somehow avoided a giant lake of goo that 'Just so happened' to be there. Her partner in crime, Dry Bowser, had hauled himself out of the goo first. He joined Wendy at the edge of the cliff. "Someone would be in _excruciating _pain if they fell down there..." Dry Bowser pointed out, beckoning to the long drop off the edge. "Someone might have to quit-" Dry Bowser was cut short by Wendy.

"Look. We got here first. We get first pick of buckets. Now let's choose!"

"You can." Dry Bowser gave a sly smile.

"Er, OK, I choose this one!" decided Wendy picking a pink, stripy, plastic bucket. Big Bad Brawlers clambered in. Back at the bog, Mario was pulling Luigi, who was pulling Daisy, who was pulling Peach, who was pulling Toadette, who was pulling Baby Peach, who was pulling Baby Daisy, who was pulling Baby Luigi, who was pulling Baby Mario, who was pulling Rosalina. It was a rather long line. Birdo was sat on Yoshi, who was flutter-jumping out of the bog. Honey Queen grabbed hold of Shy Guy and managed to escape the sticky stuff. And Wiggler charged out of the goo. Goombella tried to grab on with her feet, but she didn't have the strength. The Frutti-Tutti Bunch left the goo lake, leaving poor Goombella struggling in the sticky substance. "Hey, don't worry Goombella! We'll help!" cried Koopa, who was currently being parted from the goo by Paratroopa. "Helping is our speciality!" added Lemmy. Dry Bones, King Boo and Larry had made it to shore. Koopa was dropped off, and then Lemmy made it. Paratroopa swooped down and picked up Goombella, placing her at the lakeside. "Thanks guys! But you didn't have to-"

"Yes we did!" corrected Larry. "Goodbye!" he called, dashing off with his team. Goombella was dumbfounded. Team Royale finally tugged Rosalina from the lake of goo, and charged off. Kong Power had _only just_ got Chunky out, when the last team chose their bucket. They reluctantly hopped into the one remaining giant bucket. Big Bad Brawlers had a plastic pink bucket, In-casts had a blue metal one, Team Royale a shiny purple rubber one, The Frutti-Tutti Bunch a yellow dyed grass weaved bucket, and Kong Power a red paper one. "In case you didn't know, each bucket is attached to a rope, that leads to the bottom of the hill, that is attached to an automatic rope-puller. You don't need to use your bucket, but if you do they _might_ take a detour. It all depends on which bucket you got. Oh, you need at least _one_ person in the bucket at all times. GO!"

In-casts sat tightly and so did Kong Power. " I'm getting out," began Wiggler.

" Me too!" agreed Yoshi. Everyone clambered out, and Goombella was about to, before Birdo said, "You heard what he said, 'At least one person in the bucket' so...Yeah," The Frutti-Tutti Bunch ran off, leaving Goombella taking a detour into the woods.

"Hey!" screamed Candy.

"What is it now? A broken fingernail? No, no, how about smudged lipstick?" joked Tiny. "Good one!" chuckled Chunky. Candy growled.

"_NO, _our bucket is falling apart!" the team looked down, to see the bucket slowly shredding itself. "AAAGGGRRHHHH!" chorused the petrified team.

Goombella was beginning to get scared. She was going deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the woods. "Please turn around, please turn around, please turn around..." she muttered. The rope snapped. "Hello?" she called. She heard a noise. "Shy Guy? Shy Guy, my old pal! Is that you? Koopa? Lemmy?" It got louder. And louder. And closer. And closer. The noise was right behind Goombella.

There was a blood curdling scream. "What was that?" wondered Dry Bones aloud. "I'm not sure...But I wish I could of made someone do that...Would have been my _dream_!" answered King Boo.

"Mine too," agreed Dry Bones.

"It sounded like...Goombella! Come on team!" instructed Larry.

"Look! We're nearly there!" cried Wendy.

"Yes!" roared Dry Bowser. Big Bad Brawlers swung into first place. "It's no longer the race for first place; it's the race out of _last _place! Big Bad Brawlers have won this challenge,"

Team Royale's bucket was bumping along at top speed. "Oh no! The lake of goo!" yelled Rosalina. Everyone looked at her. "I can speak y'know!" Then everyone proceeded to scream...In an orderly fashion.

Dixie screamed. "Nonononono! We'll lose the challenge if there isn't a bucket for us to be in!" the last shred of bucket was torn away. Kong Power bumped to a halt. "Kong Power lose! But I still want to see how this challenge ends, so...Yeah," The Frutti-Tutti Bunch reached the finish line.

"Second will have to do..." muttered Wiggler.

"No, you don't have Goombella!"

Goombella slowly turned her head, to see the horrific sight, of a terrible, mutant, _rat_! She no longer cared about the challenge, she cared about her _life_! She sprang from the bucket and ran. She splashed through a natural pond, got scratch marks from a bush, and rolled under a fence. She sat there panting. 'I've lost it...' She heard breathing, and held her own breath. "Don't worry, it's me!" said King Boo. "What about the challenge?" asked Goombella, noticing the rest of the team. "Dry Bones is still in the bucket!" answered Larry.

"Well then who's that?" Everyone looked to where Goombella was pointing.

"That's a mutated rat." replied Lemmy.

"RUN!" screamed Goombella, dashing off.

"Look! Here comes Goombella! The Frutti-Tutti Bunch get second!" Dry Bones bounced across the finish line, followed by his team. Finally, Team Royale scraped into...Well, actually, second to last. "I'll see Kong Power at the elimination ceremony."

"Hello, Kong Power! This is your second elimination. I will read out the votes. The first vote of the night goes to: Tiny Kong. The second vote goes to: Candy. The third vote goes to:Candy. And the final vote of and The evening goes to...Tiny. OK. Candy, Tiny. One of you will be eliminated. And I choose...Candy! Sorry, Candy, but Tiny is less annoying-"

"Take that sister! Uh-huh!"

"But if Tiny were with _anyone_ else, even someone from another team, she would have gone. She's still annoying."

"Ha! Goodbye, Midget!"

"Adios, Big Lips!" Candy promptly sat on a crate, in the boat of losers, sailing off into the sunset. "See you next time, for another exciting episode of: Total! Mario! Island!"

Elimination Order:

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy & Waluigi

11th: Toad

12th: Candy Kong


	14. Valentine Chaos

Valentine Chaos (Total Mario Island Episode 14)

"Welcome back to Total Mario Island! I'm your incredibly good looking host, Swanky Kong, and this is the voted number one television programme on _Akkavision._ Let's go see what the teams are up to, starting with Kong Power."

"Oh my GOODNESS! It's like HEAVEN without Candy!" said Tiny, basking in the glory of outlasting her. "I know, right?" agreed Chunky. Dixie was appalled at this behaviour.

"How can you say that? She was our team mate!"

"Yeah, but she was the most annoying person I've ever met!"

Luigi started stretching, in front of Mario and Daisy, trying to show off. "Umm... Luigi?" asked Daisy. "Yes?"

"What the HECK are you doing?"

"I'm warming up before the challenge!" said Luigi, matter-of-factly, attempting to pull off a tricky stretch.

"Umm... Bro? I wouldn't do that stretch..." began Mario.

"Ahh!" screamed Luigi.

"And, he's pulled a muscle. Great!"

"Goombella, go get some firewood." instructed Birdo.

"But I'm so tired! Couldn't Wiggler..."

"NO! JUST GO!" screeched Birdo, with an ear-splitting cry.

"I wonder how Goombella is." began Paratroopa.

"Me too! I hope they're being nice to her!"added Koopa.

"Pfft, unlikely!" snorted Larry, dismissively.

"Hey! Maybe she could switch teams! To ours!" suggested Dry Bones.

"Wow! And to think, I thought your head was full of air!" joked King Boo.

"It is." said Dry Bones flatly, poking his hand through his head as a demonstration.

"Umm... Let's get to breakfast..." decided Lemmy.

"So teams!" began Swanky, "Todays challenge is..."

"Wait!" cried Goombella. Swanky Kong sighed.

"What now?"

"I want to switch teams, to the In-casts!"

"Alright then! Goombella has officially switched to the In-casts! Now, on with the challenge. You have to write a valentines card to someone on another team. The team with the most valentines cards get a prize, and the team with the least will go to the elimination ceremony. You cannot confer on who to write valentines cards to. Get writing!"

"So, the team that got the most cards is... In-casts! They win a smoothie bar!"

"Wow!" squealed Goombella.

"What?! This is getting ridiculous!" fumed Wiggler.

"Calm down Wiggler, your team came second." said Swanky in a soothing voice.

"Good!" huffed Wiggler.

"The next team safe is... Kong Power! It's down to the Big Bad Brawlers and Team Royale. And the final team safe is... Big Bad Brawlers!"

"Finally!" grumbled Wendy.

"Team Royale, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"So... Team Royale. Long time no see, huh?"

"Well, I don't think that's what Toad thought!" blurted Daisy. "That was pretty hard to say..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll do the elimination how we used to do it. That way was easier. I'll say if you're safe, and how many votes you got. So, first safe is Peach with 0 votes. Also safe, are Mario, Rosalina, Daisy, Baby Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Mario and Toadette with 0 votes. Luigi and Baby Luigi. One of you got 4 votes, and the other is eliminated with 6. The next person eliminated is... Luigi! Baby Luigi lives another day... Somehow. Anyway, bye-bye Luigi!"

"Oh come on guys! You should have voted out Mario or someone! I'm much stronger!"

"Luigi, why are you doing this?" asked Daisy. "You would never suggest to vote out your own brother!"

"Well... It's just... Everyone prefers Mario to me! I wanted to be important!"

"You are important! And it sucks that you weren't just... You! If you were you, you would still be here! If you catch my drift..."

"I guess... Well I'll come back to S2 even stronger than before! I'll be 100% me!" The boat of losers sailed off. "Come back next time for another episode of... Total... Mario... Island!"

**Elimination Order:**

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy & Waluigi

11th: Toad

12th: Candy Kong

13th: Luigi


	15. Foody Frenzy

Foody Frenzy (Total Mario Island Episode 15)

"Hello there, I'm your host, Swanky Kong, and this is Total Mario Island! Let's go see what the teams are up to."

"Urgh. Goombella, go get some more... Oh wait, she's gone..." mumbled Birdo.

"I really liked Goombella. Why were we angry with her again?" wondered Honey Queen.

"Dunno" murmured Wiggler.

"Wow, I can't believe we won!" exclaimed Goombella.

"I know!" cheered Lemmy.

"We got a _smoothie bar_!" squealed King Boo.

"Dry Bowser?" began Wendy.

"Yes?"

"When do you think we'll merge?"

"Umm... What's a merge?"

"You don't know what a merge is?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, it's when there isn't teams anymore."

"Well then, soon hopefully."

"It's kinda quiet without Luigi, huh?" Peach broke the silence.

"I wish he'd been himself." said Daisy, "Baby Luigi wont stop crying now he's left!"

"Waaaa!" wailed Baby Luigi.

"Doh wuwee! Yoowu ee iyne!" soothed Baby Daisy.

"I wish we hadn't finished those mince pies so quickly..." grumbled Tiny.

"I guess that means we go to breakfast?" said Chunky.

"So teams, no breakfast today!" revealed Swanky.

"WHAT!?" screamed Tiny.

"Todays challenge is to make me a meal. When I say it's OK, you have to run to Diddy and get your morning gruel, which YOU must eat. No switching! The first team to all finish, win a prize! The last team go to the elimination ceremony. 3... 2... 1... GO!"

"Alright guys, lets make Swanky a doughnut!" decided Birdo.

"I'll ring Dough-doughtastic!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"And here's your fresh, sugar coated, juicy, terrible for you, doughnut." droned the monotone delivery guy. "Awoaw!" said Shy Guy.

"Right guys, let's make a cake! They're my speciality!" ordered Peach. "Daisy, get the flour, Mario get the sugar, Luigi get the... Oh wait... Toadette get the eggs and Rosalina GET THE MILK!"

"Umm..." said Rosalina.

"GET THE MILK!"

"Fine!"

"I got the flowers!" yelled Daisy.

"I said Flour! Not flowers!"

"Oh, OK!" Daisy dropped three of the flowers on the floor.

"_Cooking_ flour!"

"Oh! You could have said!"

"OK, let's just get a banana." instructed Dixie.

"We got you a doughnut!" exclaimed Birdo. Swanky glared at Birdo.

"_This_ is a bagel. But bagels taste nicer! You're through to Diddy!"

"Swanky! We got you a banana!" called Tiny.

"You're through!"

"Oh look, I just happen to have a bag of crisps!" said Larry.

"Oh Swanky! We got you some crisps!" called Lemmy.

"Good. You're through!"

Honey Queen was shovelling down the gruel, and so were Birdo and Yoshi. Shy Guy and Wiggler were taking their time though. "Done!" called Yoshi.

"Me too!" chorused Honey Queen and Birdo.

"I've done!" screeched Tiny and Chunky in unison.

"Swanky! I made a..." began Peach.

"Coming through!" growled Dry Bowser. "Swanky, I made a chocolate bar!"

"Good. Anyway, what were you saying Peach?"

"I made you a cake!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Aoowaooaw!" called Shy Guy.

"He's done!" chimed Birdo.

"So am I!" yelled Wiggler.

"So The Frutti-Tutti Bunch win... a 2DS each!"

"Cool!" chorused The Frutti-Tutti Bunch.

"Done!" shouted Dixie.

"Kong Power come second!"

"I've finished!" growled Dry Bowser. "Come on Wendy!"

"But it _reeks_!"

"I don't care!"

"Done..." muttered Wendy, trying to keep it down.

"She's done, she's done!" boomed Dry Bowser.

"The Big Bad Brawlers are also safe!"

Daisy and Peach were shovelling food into the babies mouths, while Lemmy and Goombella were shoving it into their own. "Done!" It was Dry Bones this time.

"Me too!" called King Boo.

"The babies are done!" yelled Daisy.

"So am I!" chorused Rosalina and Toadette.

"Done!" shouted Koopa.

"Done!" exclaimed Paratroopa.

"Finished!" called Mario.

"This is gonna be a close race!"

"Done!" cried out Larry.

"Done!" yelled Daisy.

"Done!" cried Lemmy and Goombella at the same time.

"That means Team Royale are up for elimination!"

"I'm really sorry guys..." said Peach. "I helped in the first part, and hindered in the second."

"It wasn't your fault, Peach! We had to feed the babies!" soothed Daisy.

"So, welcome to the elimination, Team Royale. The first person safe, with 0 votes is... Toadette! Mario, Rosalina, Baby Mario, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy are also safe, with 0 votes. It's down to Daisy, Peach and Baby Luigi. One of you is safe, with 1 vote. That person is... Daisy! Baby Luigi, Peach, you got 4 votes each. So... to break the tie, you must break this tie!" Swanky Kong lifted up a golden sparkly tie, and Peach ripped it. "That means Baby Luigi is eliminated! Bye!" Swanky lifted Baby Luigi on to the boat of losers, and it sailed away. "Come back next time, for the best episode yet of... Total... Mario... Island!"

**Elimination Order**

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu and Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy and Waluigi

11th: Toad

12th: Candy Kong

13th: Luigi

14th: Baby Luigi


	16. Fashion Fun

Fashion Fun! (Total Mario Island Episode 16)

"Welcome to Total Mario Island! I'm you're host, Swanky Kong, and this is episode 16! Let's see how our contestants are doing!"

"Wendy, you really need to get your act together." commented Dry Bowser.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" retorted Wendy.

"In the last challenge, you nearly cost us the grand prize!"

"What IS the grand prize, anyway?"

"I don't know... Probably some money"

"I LOVED the last challenge!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"That's just because you love eating." grumbled Wiggler.

"No need to be sour!" Birdo shot back.

"Aoowaweaa, woaeeoa." muttered Shy Guy.

"Yeah, I'll vote him off too..." uttered Birdo.

"Agreed!" this time, it was Honey Queen.

"We really need to step up our game..." sighed Peach

"If our losing streak keeps up... Urgh!" exclaimed Daisy.

"The babies just haven't been the same since Baby Luigi left..." murmered Rosalina.

"I miss Toad, too." said Toadette.

"Yeah." agreed Daisy.

"This is not good..." said Mario.

"I can't believe we're all still here!" cried out Dixie, with joy.

"And Candy's gone!" sang Tiny.

"Okay, I'm starting to side with Dixie on this one Tiny. She is one of our closest friends, and former team-member!" exclaimed Chunky.

"Geez, calm down! You guys OBVIOUSLY don't know how to have fun."

"We're doing really well guys!" exclaimed King Boo.

"Please don't exile me for saying this, but... If we get TOO confident, we might start losing." said Goombella, hesitantly.

"Why would we exile you?" asked Paratroopa.

"Don't you remember? That's what her last team did." said Larry.

"Welcome to todays challenge!" exclaimed Swanky.

"I hope we win!" chorused Kong Power.

"Yeah, whatever," continued Swanky. "Anyway, todays challenge is... A fashion challenge!"

"WHAT?!" Roared Dry Bowser.

"I'm fashion-backward!" exclaimed Larry.

"I'm gonna BOSS it!" cried Wendy.

"But before that..." interrupted Swanky. "NEW TEAMS! YAY! Right?"

"Um, no." Wiggler broke the awkward silence.

"Well then, you guys don't get to pick the teams!"

"Aww!" complained all the campers.

"So," Swanky ploughed on "The first team consists of Dry Bowser, Honey Queen, Mario, Tiny, Larry, Wendy, Yoshi, Daisy, Chunky, Lemmy, Wiggler and Rosalina. You are the Perfect Pianta's!Next are Shy Guy, Baby Daisy, Dixie, Koopa, Birdo, Baby Peach, Paratroopa, Baby Mario, Goombella, Toadette, King Boo, Peach and Dry Bones. And you guys are... The Nice Noki's!"

"Oh, hey Goombella!" said Birdo. "Sorry for... Hehe... 'Exiling' you..."

Goombella looked at Birdo, flatly. "Well," she said "At least it's not Wiggler." Birdo smiled sheepishly.

"Right!" exclaimed Swanky "Each team nominates three people to walk the catwalk, and each one has a fashion designer. You must have at LEAST one guy on each challenge. Go!"

"I'll be a model!" cried Wendy.

"Ooh! Me too!" exclaimed Tiny.

"Meh, how hard could it be? I will!" said Lemmy.

"Um, can I be a designer?" asked Rosalina.

"Sure! I will too!" exclaimed Daisy.

"I guess I'll be a designer then." said Chunky, with a sigh.

"Aaowaawooweaowawoowaa!"

"Shy Guy wants to be a model! And I want to be a designer!" cried Birdo.

"I call dibs on model!" exclaimed Dixie.

"Me too!" called Peach.

"Hey, um, can I be a designer?" asked Toadette.

"Okay!" said King Boo.

"Hey, should I be a designer?" wondered Dry Bones.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Koopa.

"So, designers... GO!" called Swanky.

"Alright Shy Guy! I'm gonna make you the best costume EVER!" cried Birdo.

"Well, I think my outfit for Peach will be super-cute!" exclaimed Toadette.

"Get a move on Chunky!" yelled Tiny.

"I'm trying!"

"Try _harder_! And... Eww! What you're making is GROSS! Start again!"

"Wow, I never saw that in Tiny..." muttered Chunky.

"Well," said Dixie, coming to sit with him from the other team "When it comes to fashion, she's a complete DIVA!"

"Hmm... Multi-coloured or cyan?" muttered Rosalina. "I'll go with cy-" she sighed. "Everything I ever make is _CYAN!_ Okay Lemmy, you're getting a multi-coloured shirt!"

"Wait... Shirt?!"

Dry Bones was sewing the last seams on Dixie's costume. "You're surprisingly good at this stuff!" said Dixie, startling Dry Bones.

"You scared me!"

"Well, nice job!"

"Thanks," he said, blushing.

"And a flower there..."

"Why so many flowers?" asked Wendy.

"I like flowers."

"Well I like polka-dots."

"Well you should have chosen to be a designer!"

"Humph!"

"Times up!" called Swanky. "First up, Wendy!" Wendy walked down the catwalk, wearing orange heels, a white pearl necklace, a green and white daisy bracelet, orangey lipstick and an orange bow with white and green daisy's on it. "Well..." began Swanky. "It's very... Umm... 'Daisy-esque'."

"Yes," agreed Wendy "It is."

"I'll give it a... six. Next is Shy Guy!" Shy Guy shuffled onto the stage, with a pink bow on his head and a diamond ring on his hand. "I HATE IT!" roared Swanky. "I guess I'll give it an... err... two. Next... Tiny!" Tiny strutted onto the catwalk, wearing an indigo cardigan and red shorts. "That is GROSS!"

"Yeah Chunky!" spat Tiny.

"Okay Tiny, get over yourself!"

"Well you're gonna be the one voted off if we lose because YOU made THIS!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Swanky. "You guys get a one. Next up: Peach!" Peach swooped onto the stage wearing a pink dress with white spots at the hem. "That's... Surprisingly nice! I'll give it an eight! Next is Lemmy!" Lemmy shuffled onto the stage, wearing a vertical-striped multi-coloured shirt, with his hair gelled down. "So... Hehe... Tada!" he said uncomfortably.

"I would have given that a one but... I feel bad for you, so four. The scores are: The Perfect Pianta's have 11/30. That is... Just sad. The Nice Noki's have 10/30. All they need is... One? Okay, you guys have literally won, but who knows. Dixie, come on out!" Dixie came onto the catwalk, wearing a long silver dress. She wore a diamond tiara atop her head. "Woah..." Breathed Swanky "That's... Beautiful! 10/10! Who made that?"

"It was Dry Bones!" said Dixie.

"Well with that, The Nice Noki's win!"

"Whoo!" cheered the Noki's.

"As for the Pianta's, I'll see you at the elimination."

"So Pianta's welcome to the elimination. The first mushroom goes to Dry Bowser, with 0 votes. Also safe, are Larry, Lemmy, Yoshi, Honey Queen, Rosalina and Mario, all with 0 votes. Next safe, are Wendy, Daisy and Chunky with one vote each. Wiggler. Tiny. One of you is safe. And that person is... Wiggler! With 2 votes. Tiny, with 7 votes, you are eliminated."

"Like, bye!" she sighed. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to everyone. It's just... I wanted to win, and this is my area!"

"No," said Wendy "It's MY area."

"Well I guess I've got to go..."

"You do." said Swanky, flatly. Tiny hopped onto the boat of losers.

"Bye guys!" she called, as the boat sailed off into the distance.

"Come back next time, for the most thrilling episode yet of Total Mario Island!"

**Elimination Order:**

1st: Toadsworth

2nd: Petey Piranha

3rd: Wario

4th: Donkey Kong

5th: Bowser

6th: Bowser Jr.

Return: Bowser

7th: Iggy Koopa

8th: Lakitu & Lakitette

9th: Bowser

10th: Roy and Waluigi

11th: Toad

12th: Candy

13th: Luigi

14th: Tiny


End file.
